Koibumi
by Mikazuki Hikari
Summary: Ini hanyalah perpisahan yang sementara Tetsuya. (for RNA Challenge)


**Koibumi**

**By : Mikazuki_Hikari**

**Disclaimer** : Fujimaki Tadatoshi ©

All Chara belongs to Fujimaki Sensei

This Fiction belongs to **Mikazuki_Hikari**

**Rate** : T

**Genre**: Romance, Angst

**Pairing**: Akashi.S x Kuroko.T

**Cameo **: Aomine.D, Kise.R, Ogiwara.S

**Warning**: Shonen-Ai, Typo(s), EYD tidak sesuai aturan, Male x Male, Alternate Universe (AU), Out of Character (OOC)

**No Profit Gained by Posting this Fiction. All thanks, gratitude, and support I give all back to my Readers**

For RNA Challenge

**Don't Like Don't Read**

I have warned you

.

.

"Tetsuya, kau ingin dunia yang seperti apa?"

"Aku ingin dunia, dimana, saat aku sendirian dan menangis, Akashi-kun sada di sisiku." Pipi mulus dari sang bayangan merona merah, wajahnya yang malu tertunduk menghindari kontak dengan kekasihnya.

"Pffft—naif sekali." Pria bersurai merah itu tertawa.

"Jadi tak boleh ya?" tangan mungilnya menarik lengan baju sang emperor yang sedang duduk disebelahnya. Sang emperor menatap lekat manik seteduh langit biru itu, senyuman menghiasi wajahnya guna menenangkan hati kekasihnya.

Akashi bergeser sedikit, tangannya merengkuh punggung pria berambut biru yang gemetar dihadapannya. Merasakan panas tubuh kekasihnya, membelai surai biru muda itu lembut, membuat anak muda dihadapannya larut dalam buainya.

"Boleh Tetsuya, boleh." Pria itu tersenyum.

"Janji?" manik biru muda itu menatap penuh tanya.

"Aku tidak tahu."

.

.

**Koibumi**

Mikazuki Hikari

Pagi hari yang biasa, sekolah yang biasa, serta ritual pagi yang biasa. Tetsuya Kuroko merapikan dasi yang ia kenakan pada lehernya, siap menuju sekolah.

Ini adalah semester terakhirnya di sekolah, sebentar lagi, pria berambut biru muda ini akan menginjakkan kakinya di perguruan tinggi.

Kakinya melangkah menuruni tangga yang menuju kelantai dasar rumahnya. Dapat ia lihat nii-sannya sedang menonton TV seperti biasa dengan secangkir kopi di meja.

"Aomine _onii-san, ohayou_." Sapa Tetsu sambil mengancingkan almamater putihnya.

"Tetsu, _ohayou_!" pria berkulit gelap itu melambai kearah adik kesayangannya.

"Tidak bekerja eh?" tanya sang adik sambil mengambil roti panggang milik nii-sannya.

"Libur, hari ini mau nunggu Kise aja."

Aomine Daiki, usianya terpaut 4 tahun lebih tua dari Tetsuya, bekerja sebagai seorang polisi. Memiliki rencana untuk menikah dengan kekasihnya yang seorang model di San Fransisco tahun depan.

Alasan kuat dibalik bekerjanya pria bersurai indigo ini adalah, kedua orang tua mereka meninggal dua tahun lalu.

Tetsuya muda diberi tahu oleh _nii-san_ dan sahabatnya, bahwa kedua orang tua mereka meninggal dalam kecelakaan mobil, untuk menguatkan mental sang anak.

Karena kenyataan dibalik meninggalnya kedua orang tua mereka, bisa menghancurkan anak itu, lebih dari pada yang bisa anak itu tanggung.

Kala itu, kedua orang tua mereka merupakan orang yang berpengaruh di Jepang. Mereka adalah pemilik saham terbesar pertama pada zamannya, maka dari itu banyak yang tidak menyukai mereka berdua.

Aomine mulai bekerja saat ia selesai menamatkan pendidikan formalnya. Teman kantor almarhum ayahnya yang memasukkan pria itu ke kepolisian.

Pria itu mengenal kekasihnya setahun setelah ia bekerja dikepolisian. Dulu, Aomine yang menangani kasus Kise Ryouta kekasihnya saat ia terlibat dengan kasus pencemaran nama baik.

Kise menyayangi Tetsuya, ia sering mengunjungi kakak beradik ini untuk memasak dirumahnya, dan juga, membantu Tetsuya dengan tugas tugasnya. Ia berkata pada Aomine bahwa alangkah baiknya bila mereka menikah, agar Tetsuya, tidak kehilangan bagaimana hangatnya kasih sayang dari sebuah keluarga.

Aomine menyetujui pendapat sang kekasih, setelah bertunangan, sekarang mereka tinggal menunggu kesiapan dari keluarga Kise.

"Kise nii tidak datang?" Tetsuya menggigit rot bakar setengah hangus buatan nii-sannya.

"Ga tau, kayaknya engga, kenapa? Rotinya ga enak ya?" Aomine menepuk puncah kepala sang adik, yang sedari tadi cemberut dengan sarapan paginya.

"Kalau begitu aku berangkat dulu." Tetsuya bangkit dari kursi, menyambar tasnya dan melangkah meninggalkan ruang keluarga.

"Murasakibara sudah datang?" sang kakak merujuk kepada teman satu sekolahnya dulu yang setiap hari mengantar Tetsuya kesekolah.

"Tidak, hari ini Akashi-kun yang jemput." Tetsuya memasukkan kakinya kedalam sepatu sekolahnya, menjajal yang sebelah kiri terlebih dahulu, kemudian sisi yang lainnya.

"Ciiee, yang dianter." Ledek nii-sannya.

"Nii-san diam saja, dan urusi pernikahanmu dengan Kise-nii." Bentak adiknya dengan muka muram.

"Aku peringatkan kau, agar tidak terlalu terjerumus dengan pria itu lebih jauh lagi." Wajah Aomine tertunduk lesu.

"Memang kenapa?" Tetsuya mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Umm... tidak apa apa." Aomine mencoba untuk tersenyum.

"Kalau begitu aku berangkat dulu." Tetsuya membuka pintu depan rumahnya. Nampak didepan pagar, mobil pribadi kekasihnya sudah menunggu dengan supirnya yang sudah sedia membukakan pintu.

Akashi-kun melambai pada kekasihnya, sesaat sorot matanya mengerikan saat ia melihat Aomine yang ada dibelakang tempat kekasihnya itu berdiri.

Pria itu, mengingatkan sang kakak, oleh sosok yang seharusnya tidak boleh ia ingat, namun apa daya, sosok itu adalah orang yang dicintai adiknya.

Aomine tidak ingin, merebut secercah kebahagiaan itu dari adiknya. Untuk sementara, biarkan semua mengalir begitu saja, biarkan waktu yang menjawabnya, begitu pikirnya.

"Aku harap kau mengetahuinya lebih cepat Tetsu..." Aomine menutup pintu rumahnya, kembali ke ritual paginya sambil menunggu sang kekasih, air mukanya sangat masam pagi itu.

.

.

"Tetsuya sudah makan?" lengan Akashi merangkul erat pundak kekasihnya yang duduk disebelahnya.

"Udah, tadi ga enak tapi." Tetsuya kembali cemberut mengingat sarapannya yang berantakan dibuat sang nii-san.

"Pria tadi siapa?" tanya pria berambut merah yang berusaha mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam tasnya.

"Kakakku." Jawab Tetsuya singkat.

"Oh." Tatapan hangat itu berubah saat mendengar jawaban pria yang tengah asik melihat pemandangan jalan raya lewat jendela mobil.

"Makan ini, kau nampak lapar." Akashi melempar roti melon yang tadi ia ambil dari dalam tasnya.

Tetsuya masih sibuk dengan pemandangan jalan raya dihadapannya, tangannya meraba raba sekitar tempat Akashi melempar roti melon tadi. Menemukan apa yang ia cari, ia membuka bungkusannya dan mengambil gigitan pertama pada benda manis ditangannya.

"Kalau makan, makan dulu, nanti lagi liat liatnya." Akashi menahan tawanya.

"Tidak, pemandangan pagi ini lain dari biasanya." Tetsuya menunjuk kearah slogan besar yang memaparkan pemilihan presiden berikutnya.

"Ada apa memangnya?" Akashi jadi penasaran, ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke jendela tempat Tetsuya melongo dari tadi.

Akashi melihat layar besar yang menampilkan berita tentang kejahatan pembunuhan yang menimpa kedua orang Tetsuya dulu kini sudah terungkap. Sesaat setelah melihatnya, ia menarik tubuh kekasihnya menjauh dari jendela.

"Ada hal yang boleh dilihat, namun ada juga yang tidak boleh dilihat Tetsuya." Akashi menutup kedua iris ocean blue itu dengan tangannya.

Tetsuya menjadi sedikit kecewa, namun ia berpikir, kekasihnya memiliki maksud baik, jadi ia menurut saja.

.

.

-=Flash back=-

"OTOU-SAN! OKA-SAN!" Aomine muda menjerit melihat kedua orang tuanya ditikam dengan sebilah pisau, tepat kearah dimana jantung mereka berdenyut.

Pemandangan merah kirmizi menghiasi ruang tamu keluarga Aomine saat itu, dua orang tidak dikenal memakan habis nyawa dua sosok yang berharga untuk anak berusia sembilan tahun itu.

"Aomine, lari, selamatkan adikmu..." ucap sang ibu lirih sebelum akhirnya bertemu dengan ajalnya, saat tengkuknya berhadapan dengan sebilah pisau sekali lagi.

Nampak seorang pria merah besar masuk dari pintu depan, merusak pintu kayu ruangan itu dengan hantaman kakinya.

Tangan besarnya yang dingin mengangkat paksa tubuh dingin tak berdaya dari ayah Aomine yang sedari terkapar. Kakinya yang beralaskan sepatu kulit itu menginjak kepala sang ibunda yang sudah pasi.

"Dengan ini, tidak ada lagi yang menghalangiku untuk menguasai aset terbesar negara ini." Tawa lantang pria itu membahana di seluruh ruangan yang sudah hancur karena perbuatan anak buahnya.

Aomine muda yang mencoba untuk melawan tidak bisa berbuat apapun, hanya dihadiahi tendangan keras dari pria bengis dihadapannya.

"Otou-sama, paman tadi bilang, semua persiapannya sudah siap." Sesosok anak kecil seumuran Tetsuya muncul dari balik puing puing bekas pintu yang tadi dihantam sang ayah.

Seijuuro Akashi muda, pertama kalinya menampakkan diri dihadapan Aomine. Sorot mata kosong dari anak itu mentap lurus kearah manik indigo milik Aomine.

"Anak baik, sekarang biarkan mereka tetap disini, anak papa, ikut papa, kita biarkan mereka disini meratapi onggokkan sampah tidak berguna ini." Ucap sang pria yang mengajak anaknya pergi keluar reruntuhan rumah yang baru saja ia hancurkan.

.

.

-=End of Flash back=-

-=Istirahat makan siang=-

Pria berambut merah berjalan menuju kearah kelas yang bertuliskan '12 IPA 3' disekelilingnya banyak orang yang ketakutan dan menyingkir. Sang ketua OSIS penyandang predikat murid terkaya sesekolahnya dengan gunting ditangannya memang sangat ditakuti, kepala sekolahnya adalah kerabat ayah Akashi, hal itu membuat bocah merah ini semakin ditakuti.

'Kau dengar berita tadi pagi.' Seseorang berbisik dari sudut lorong.

'Ia, aku tidak menyangka sebelumnya.' Bisik wanita disebelahnya.

'Ternyata ayah dari pri-' belum selesai sang pria itu berbisik, gunting kemerahan melesat cepat ke dinding, beruntung benda itu tidak melukai salah satu diantara mereka, nampaknya sang empunya masih menyayangi nyawa mereka.

"Berbicara lagi, atau tidak ada kesempatan kedua!" wajah bengis yang mengerikan itu ditunjukkan pria merah yang mencabut gunting yant tertancap di dinding dan melangkah pergi, kembali menuju kelas sang kekasih.

.

.

"Tetsuya, hari ini pulang kita jalan kaki yuk?" tawar Akashi.

"Mobilmu kemana?" Tetsuya sedang membersihkan papan tulis yang masih kotor, nampak disana formula formula matematika, dan beberapa catatan pelajaran lainnya tergores rapi di papan hijau yang menggunakan kapur itu.

"Aku ingin lebih dekat sama kamu, dan nampaknya, sepertinya berjalan itu asik." Akashi melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Tetsuya dari belakang.

"Nanti dulu, aku lagi menghapus." Pinta Tetsuya.

"Tapi janji ya?" tanya Akashi.

"Iya janji."

.

.

-=Pulang Sekolah=-

Akashi menjemput sang kekasih di depan gerbang sekolah yang sudah sepi. Tetsuya menunjukkan kertas hasil ujian negara yang ada ditangannya, membuatnya dihadiahi belaian lembut dikepalanya. Akashi menunjukkan juga hasil miliknya.

Akashi berjanji pada kekasihnya kalau mereka akan masuk ke perguruan tinggi yang sama, apapun kendalanya, pria itu akan berusaha, agar ia, dan kekasihnya berada di tempat yang sama.

Langit senja yang bertandang diatas kepala mereka menemani perjalanan pulang mereka yang tidak seperti biasanya.

"Tetsuya." Panggil sang kekasih.

"Ada apa Akashi-kun?" jawab Tetsuya.

"Ah, tidak." Akashi tersenyum.

"Ada apa? Kau nampak berbeda." Tetsuya mencemaskan kondisi kekasihnya. Ia bisa melihat ada hal yang berbeda dari kekasihnya sore itu, tangan mungilnya berusaha menjangkau tangan sang kekasih. Akashi yang menyadari hal itu menggenggam erat tangan mungil Tetsuya yang ukurannya lebih kecil dari tangannya.

"Ah Akashi-kun lihat!" Tetsuya berlari menggiring kekasihnya ke sudut jalan.

Akashi mengikuti arah pergi kekasihnya, dan melihat apa yang kekasihnya itu lihat.

"Lihat Akashi-kun, bunga biru itu manis yah?" Tetsuya membungkukkan badannya, melihat bunga biru manis itu lebih dekat.

"Iya, manis seperti dirimu Tetsuya." Jawab sang kekasih yang berdiri dibelakang Tetsuya.

"Tapi kasihan bunga ini, dia tumbuh seorang diri ditempat seperti ini, aku takut suatu saat, bunga ini akan layu dan mati." Air wajah Tetsuya berubah, ia nampak cemas dengan kondisi bunga yang tumbuh di dekat tiang listrik yang diapit dengan dinding rumah dibelakangnya.

"Begitulah kehidupan Tetsuya." Jawab Akashi dengan nada rendah.

"Eh?"

"Kau harus tetap hidup Tetsuya, apapun yang ada dihadapanmu nantinya, kenyataan sepahit apapun yang akan kau hadapi, aku ingin kau tetap hidup dan tersenyum, untukku." Akashi menundukkan wajahnya.

"Apa maksudmu Akashi-kun? Tentu saja aku akan terus hidup." Tetsuya bangkit mendekat kepada sang kekasih yang nampak murung.

"Kau tahu Tetsuya, dunia yang ada didepan kita, tidak akan sama lagi nantinya." Akashi mencoba untuk tersenyum.

"Aneh..." Tetsuya mencoba untuk tertawa, namun ia tau, suatu hal dalam hatinya membuatnya ingin menangis dan menjerit.

"Aku akan tetap hidup." Lanjutnya.

"Terimakasih Tetsuya, Terimakasih..." Akashi mendekap tubuh kekasihnya itu, seakan tidak menginginkannya lepas dari dekapannya, menginginkan anak itu ada dalam pelukannya lebih dari akal sehatnya, karena satu yang Akashi tau.

Ia tidak selamanya bisa bersama sang kekasih.

Hal yang ia sembunyikan dari kekasihnya, rahasia yang ia tidak ingin kekasihnya itu tau, karena ia takut, suatu saat kekasihnya itu akan membenci dirinya.

"Selama aku terus berada di sisi Akashi-kun, dan selama kita terus bersama, aku tau, kita pasti bisa tersenyum."

"Tetsuya!" manik merah itu terbelalak.

Tetsuya tersenyum dengan sebulir air mata pada sudut matanya.

"Aku mencintaimu Tetsuya." Akashi mendekap tubuh mungil itu sekali lagi.

"Aku juga Akashi-kun, aku ini, milikmu." Balas Tetsuya.

"Tapi apakah tidak apa apa untuk orang sekotor aku?" Akashi mencoba untuk tersenyum.

.

.

-=Rumah Tetsuya=-

Tetsuya membuka pintu rumahnya, melepas sepatunya dan meletakkannya di rak sepatu. Langit diatasnya sudah gelap, perbincangannya dengan Akashi-kun tadi membawanya harus pulang selarut ini, ia cemas sang kakak akan marah padanya.

"_Tadaima_..." ucap Tetsuya lesu saat memasuki ruang keluarga.

"_Okaeri_ Kurokocchi~" sapa seseorang berambut kuning menyala dengan apron yang melingkari pinggangnya.

"Kise nii?" Tetsuya terkejut, ternyata kekasih kakaknya sedang ada dirumah.

"Malam sekali Tetsuya, ada apa?" tanya sang kakak yang tengah memakan nasi goreng buatan kekasihnya.

"Tadi ada yang kulakukan sebentar." Jawab Tetsuya lesu.

"Nilaimu?"

"Ah, ini." Tetsuya menyerahkan lembar nilai akhirnya pada sang kakak dan duduk disebelahnya, kepalanya ia sandarkan ke pundak sang kakak yang sedang melihat nilai sang adik.

"Kerja bagus Tetsu, selamat yah." Aomine mengelus surai itu lembut, adiknya pun tersenyum.

"Kurokocchi, makan ini, hanya ini yang bisa kubuat, Aominecchi belum belanja sih." "Makanlah, anggap saja untuk merayakan nilaimu." Kise menyodorkan sepiring nasi goreng lainnya ke meja.

"Ano saa, Tetsu." Panggil sang kakak.

"Hnn?"

"Sudah sejauh mana hubunganmu dengan Akashi?" tanya sang kakak.

"Belum terlalu jauh sih, namun, Akashi-kun berjanji mau masuk universitas yang sama denganku, supaya nanti kita bisa terus bersama."

BRAKKK!

Tetsuya terkejut melihat nii-sannya tiba tiba menggebrak meja dihadapannya, pria berambut kuning yang berdiri disebelah mereka juga ikut terkejut.

"Kau, tidak perlu pergi ke perguruan tinggi manapun." Tukas Aomine geram.

"Tapi nanti kan?"

"Tidak ada tapi tapian, minggu depan, aku dilantik sebagai kepala kepolisian, gajiku dan Kise lebih dari cukup untuk menghidupi kita bertiga." Aomine nampak murka.

"Tapi nanti Akashi-kun..." nampak Tetsuya sangat sedih karena ingin dipisahkan dengan orang yang sangat ia cintai.

"KAU TIDAK PERLU TERLIBAT DENGAN ANAK DARI ORANG YANG MEMBUNUH AYAH DAN IBU!" bentak Aomine yang mencapai puncak murkanya.

Tetsuya terkejut, bibirnya kelu. Ia ingin menangis, ia tidak percaya dengan apa yang nii-sannya katakan barusan.

Tidak mungkin kan? Tidak mungkin orang tua Akashi-kun membunuh ayah dan ibu, kalau memang iya, kenapa nii-san tidak memberitahunya dari awal? Batin Tetsuya.

"Aominecchi!" bentak Kise.

"W-warui..." Aomine tertunduk lesu, Kise mengusap punggung pria yang nafasnya masih memburu.

Tetsuya menangis dan berlari kekamar, meninggalkan kakaknya berdua dengan kekasihnya, hatinya hancur dibuatnya.

"Seharusnya dia tidak perlu tahu..." Kise memeluk tubuh kekasihnya dari belakang.

"Tapi sayang, aku tidak mau anak itu tau, aku tidak mau merusak kebahagiaannya, aku..."

Belum sempat Aomine menyelesaikan ucapannya, Kise mencium bibir pria berkulit gelap dihadapannya, untuk meredam emosinya.

"Aku tau, bukankah itu tujuan kita menikah nanti?" Kise tersenyum manis dengan pipinya yang merona.

"Aku tidak salah menikahimu sayang." Aomine mengecup puncak kepala Kise sayang.

.

.

-=Kamar Tetsuya=-

Bunyi isakan menggaung di ruangan temaram yang hanya dihiasi oleh sorot lampu tidur disisi tempat tidur. Nafas anak itu memburu memburu, peluh dan air mata membasahi wajahnya.

Tetsu melangkah kemeja belajarnya. Diambilnya bingkai foto yang diberikan Akashi sebagai hadiah ulang tahunnya tahun lalu.

Nampak wajahnya disana tersenyum dalam pelukan kekasihnya. Air matanya menetes diatas kaca bingkai foto yang ada ditangannya. Ucapan sang kakak masih terngiang ditelinganya, membuat hatinya menjadi semakin perih.

Apakah kenyataan sangat pahit seperti ini? Benarkah orang tua Akashi-kun membunuh ayah dan ibu?

Tidak mungkin kan?

Tidak mungkin hal itu terjadi kan? Pasti Nii-san hanya tidak suka pada Akashi-kun sampai tega berkata demikian, begitu pikirnya.

Akashi-kun sendiri yang bilang kalau mereka...

Tidak, Akashi-kun akhir akhir ini menjadi aneh, hanya keegoisan diriku lah yang berkata bahwa kita akan terus bersamanya.

Mungkin nii-san benar...

Tapi untuk sementara waktu, anggapan bahwa nii-san hanya tidak suka pada Akashi-kun saja yang kupegang agar aku bisa menatap wajahnya besok. Begitu batin Tetsuya.

.

.

-=Keesokan harinya=-

Tetsuya kembali dijemput oleh Akashi seperti biasa. Tetsuya melangkahkan kakinya kedalam mobil saat nii-sannya itu tidak melihat.

Yang berbeda adalah, Tetsuya menjadi lebih manja dari biasanya. Sepanjang perjalanan ia terus memeluk tubuh kekasihnya dan membenamkan wajahnya dipelukan sang emperor.

Akashi saat itu tidak mengetahuinya, dan hanya membalas pelukan itu, seperti ia membalas pelukan kekasihnya sebagaimana mestinya.

.

.

"Yo Kuroko!" Shigehiro Ogiwara, teman masa kecil Tetsuya melangkah masuk ke kelas, menghampiri meja sahabatnya yang sedang murung.

"Unn..." pria bersurai biru itu tertunduk lesu.

"Ada apa? Tidak seperti biasanya?" tanya Ogiwara.

"Unn..." iris biru muda itu berkaca kaca. Kepalanya masih dipenuhi oleh perkataan nii-sannya semalam, hatinya belum tenang sepenuhnya.

"Hei jawab dong? Aku kan nanya?" Ogiwara mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah murung sahabatnya.

"Ogiwara-kun?" tanya anak itu.

"Hnn?" jawab Ogiwara.

"Kau mengenalku lebih dari siapapun di dunia ini kan?" tanya Tetsuya.

"Unn, kurasa..." Ogiwara menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Kau tidak akan berbohong padaku kan?" tanya anak itu lagi.

"Untuk apa aku berbohong padamu, bodoh." Ogiwara menepuk kepala biru muda itu pelan.

"Waktu pemakaman ayah dan ibu, Ogiwara-kun tau kan penyebab Ayah dan Ibu meninggal?" tanya Kuroko.

"Kecelakaan mobil kan?"

"Jangan bohong, aku tau nii-san berbicara denganmu setelahnya." Sanggah anak bersurai biru muda yang nampak ingin menangis.

Ogiwara tertunduk lesu.

-=Flash back=-

"Nii-san, kenapa ayah dan ibu tertidur disana?" tanya Tetsuya muda meratapi jenazah kedua orang tuanya. Disekeliling mereka banyak staff kenegaraan tengah menyiapkan upacara pemakaman kedua sosok yang dianggap penting itu.

"Mereka tidak akan bangun lagi Kuroko." Jawab Ogiwara muda memeluk tubuh Tetsuya muda.

"Jadi mereka meninggal? Ogiwara-kun tau kenapa ayah meninggal?" tanya anak itu polos.

Sebelum anak itu menjawab, sang kakak lebih dahulu menjawab pertanyaan dari sang adik.

"Ayah dan ibu meninggal dalam kecelakaan Tetsu, jadi Tetsu mulai sekarang akan tinggal dengan kakak." Aomine mencoba tersenyum, mencoba menguatkan adiknya yang masih kecil.

"Benar Kuroko. Kuroko yang sabar yah, kan ada aku dan ada kakakmu!" Ogiwara menepuk kedua pundak sang anak yang nampak murung.

"Ogiwara-kun, kemari sebentar." Ajak Aomine yang menarik Ogiwara ke sebelah jenazah orang tuanya.

Suara hujan yang deras saat itu tidak memungkinkan Tetsuya muda mendengarkan pembicaraan mereka, jadi Tetsuya muda pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua.

.

.

Dilangkahkannya kaki mungilnya keluar rumah, hujan yang deras membasahi tubuhnya, tidak dapat ia bedakan lagi air mata dan air hujan yang membasahi kedua pipinya. Seketika guyuran deras itu berhenti.

Tetsuya muda melihat sosok yang berdiri dihadapannya, seorang pria berambut merah yang memegang sebuah payung yang menaungi tubuh mereka berdua.

Akashi Seijuuro muda memandang iba bocah didepannya, ia merasa bersalah dengan apa yang menimpa anak itu. Kalau saja bukan karena kelaliman kedua orang tuanya, anak ini tidak akan menjadi seperti ini, batinnya.

Hanya saja aku bisa membayar seluruh hutang kedua orang tuaku dengan menjadi orang yang berarti baginya, begitu pikirnya.

.

.

-=End of Flashback=-

"Dengar Kuroko, Akashi-kun itu tidak sebaik yang kau lihat, ia hanya memanfaatkanmu." Tukas Ogiwara yang berusaha menjelaskan keadaan yang menimpa sahabatnya sebisa yang ia mampu.

"Akashi-kun tidak memanfaatkanku, ia benar benar mencintaiku!" bentak Tetsuya.

"Sebenarnya-" belum sempat Ogiwara menyelesaikan ucapannya, bunyi sirine menggema diseluruh gedung sekolah, Kuroko dan Ogiwara yang terkejut berlari menuju ke jendela.

Nampak dari sana pihak kepolisian dan kakak Tetsuya sudah mengepung pintu masuk, sesaat setelahnya, sosok yang tidak asing dimata Tetsuya muncul dengan kedua orang tuanya, bersama dengan beberapa angkatan bersenjata yang mengapit mereka bertiga.

Mata Tetsuya terbelalak, ingin menangis rasanya, ia berlari sekuat asanya mengejar sosok yang ia sayangi itu ada di tangan pihak berwajib, Ogiwara yang menyadari hal itu mengejar sahabatnya, mencegah hal yang tidak diinginkan terjadi pada sahabatnya.

Jadi benar?

Kenapa tidak ada yang memberi tahunya lebih awal?

Kenapa harus sampai selama ini?

Apa semuanya membenciku?

Apa kebahagiaan itu sedemikian mahalnya hingga aku tidak boleh memilikinya walau sejengkal saja?

.

Apa kenyataan itu memang sepahit ini?"

.

"AKASHI-KUN!" Tetsuya menjerit memanggil sosok yang ia sayangi itu melangkah maju.

"Cih." Nampak Aomine Daiki yang merasa menyesal kalau adiknya melihat kejadian yang ada didepan matanya.

"KATAKAN SEMUA INI BOHONG AKASHI-KUN! KAU TIDAK MEMPERALATKU UNTUK SEMUA HAL INI KAN?" air matanya sudah tak dapat ia bendung, ia menangis sejadinya.

"Kau harus tetap hidup Tetsuya." Akashi tersenyum pada kekasihnya, nampak pelayan pribadi Akashi memukul tengkuk beberapa angkatan bersenjata itu dari belakang, berusaha membebaskan majikannya dari cengkraman orang orang yang ingin membahayakan sang majikan.

"Aku ingin kau membaca ini." Akashi memberi sepucuk surat kepada Tetsuya sebelum ia pergi bersama kedua orang tuanya menuju mobil.

"KEJAAR!" seru para angkatan bersenjata itu menaiki kendaraan mereka, mengejar penjahat buronan mereka yang berusaha untuk melarikan diri.

Tangan besar Aomine menarik pundak adiknya, mencegahnya untuk mengejar kekasihnya itu lebih jauh.

DHUAR!

Sesaat setelah mobil itu pergi menjauh, dari kejauhan terdengar tembakan, diiringin suara ledakan yang sangat lantang dan memekakkan telinga.

Merasa bahwa bunyi ledakkan itu berasal dari sesuatu yang menimpa kekasihnya Tetsuya menjerit, meneriakkan nama sang kekasih.

"AKASHI-KUN!" tubuh mungil itu terkulai lemas tidak berdaya.

.

.

"Tetsu, maafkan aku..." ucap Aomine menepuk punggung sang adik yang sedari tadi tersungkur dan menangis.

"JADI SEMUA INI SALAH NII-SAN?!" "NII-SAN YANG MERENCANAKAN PENANGKAPAN AKASHI-KUN DI DEPAN ORANG BANYAK? TERMASUK DIHADAPANKU?" jerit sosok yang sudah tidak bisa membendung air matanya lagi.

"Aku... Aku hanya tidak ingin merebut kebahagiaanmu, aku hanya... ingin kau tidak terlibat dengan orang yang..."

"MEREBUT KEBAHAGIAAN APA?! BUKANKAH YANG KAU LAKUKAN INI SAMA SAJA DENGAN MEMBUNUHKU?!" bentak sang adik yang masih larut dalam kesedihannya.

"Maafkan aku..." sorot mata indigo itu padam seraya wajahnya yang tertunduk lesu.

"Tidak ada gunannya meminta maaf..." wajah pria biru muda itu tersungkur hingga ke tanah, baginya, dunianya sudah hancur, dan tidak ada yang bisa mengembalikan hal itu kepadanya lagi.

.

.

-=Flash back=-

"Sachou." Ucap Aomine kepada atasannya.

"Ada apa Aomine-kun?" ucap sang kepala polisi kepada tangan kanannya yang berdiri tegap dengan tangannya pada depan dahinya, sebagai tanda hormat.

"Kurasa, sudah saatnya kita menangkap, serta mengadili penjahat pelaku pembunuhan Ayah, ah tidak, maksudku Shoichiiro Kuroko, dan Asahina Kuroko." Tukas Aomine.

"Apa kau yakin kalau kau sudah mengetahuinya." Tanya sang komandan.

"Lebih dari aku mengenal ibu kandungku sendiri." Ucap pria berkulit gelap itu pada komandannya.

"Siapkan elit militer, kita menuju ke tempat yang akan kau arahkan, sebagai perayaannya, kita rayakan saat upacara pelantikanmu." Ucap sang komandan membalikkan kursinya.

"Hai! Siap! Laksanakan Sachou!"

.

.

-=End of Flashback=-

_Untuk Tetsuya,_

_Tetsuya, aku tahu, saat kau membaca ini, aku sudah tidak ada di sisimu_

_Mungkin sebelum aku memberi tahumu terlebih dahulu, kau sudah mengetahuinya,_

_Jadi tak perlu lagi kutuliskan disini._

_Satu yang perlu kau tahu, ini adalah sebuah perpisahan sementara._

_Setelahnya, aku akan menepati janjiku, dan kita akan terus bersama._

_Meski kau tidak bisa melihatku lagi, dan meski untuk sementara kau tidak berada disisiku,_

_Meski pagi yang indah itu lenyap._

_Aku ingin kau terus memanggil namaku._

_Bisa kau dengar? Aku menuliskan semua perasaanku kepadamu lewat surat ini, pada suatu perasaan yang memampukanku untuk berkata._

_Aku mencintaimu Tetsuya._

_Seijuuro Akashi_

"Akashi-kun, apa kau sudah bahagia disana?" pria biru muda itu terus menerus berbicara dengan bingkai, dan surat terakhir pemberian sang kekasih.

Perlu waktu yang cukup lama, untuk mengembalikannya, pada akal sehatnya.

~FIN~


End file.
